


I'll blow your mind (literally? haha!)

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Trigun
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fusion kink, M/M, NSFW Art, mindmelding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Fan comic drawn in May 2020. Set sometime in Trimax.Vash likes to pretend he's human, but he's not -- he's a Plant. This has made it difficult for him to physically enjoy any kind of sexual relationship... but that isn't going to stop Wolfwood! He's down to fuse with Vash if that's what he needs to feel good.
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
